dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacqueline
Jacqueline is a character that the party encounters in the Alltrades Region in the game Dragon Quest VII. History Jacqueline is a young girl with exceptional talent. Her abilities allowed her to become the High Priest of Alltrades Abbey. The Demon Lord understood the importance of the temple because of its potential to create a Hero. The Demon Lord sent Cardinal Sin to take over Alltrades Abbey. He commanded monsters and overtook the Abbey. Many of the Abbey Guards were killed. Jacqueline was captured by the monsters and imprisoned in the Dungeon of Descent, encased in a pyramidal energy field, powered by two magical conductors. Synopsis The party, with Eustace and Fingers, enter and go left into the Dungeon of Descent. They find High Priest Jacqueline encased in a pyramidal energy field, powered by two magical conductors. Physical strength isn't enough to break the barrier. However, the party disables it by destroying the conductors. It is at this time that Rashers and Stripes enter the room. Noticing that Jacqueline is free, the monsters start to attack the party. Fingers remarks that it would be impossible to defeat the duo with the stolen power they had. Jacqueline uses her power to take away the stolen powers of Rasher and Stripes, making them weaker. The party is finally able to defeat the duo. The party takes Jacqueline out of the cave while Eustace and Fingers go on ahead to tell everyone about Jacqueline's rescue. When they do, all of the priests in the mountain settlement crowd her, amazed that she is alive. Jacqueline gives the party the Alltrades Key in order to progress further into Alltrades Abbey's underground. The party continues to fight the High Priest who stole their powers in the beginning. Before they reach the actual Temple, Jacqueline arrives, escorted by two Abbey Guards. She tells the party that she has to defeat the impostor High Priest. Otherwise, it would impugn her honor. Jacqueline joins the party and the four of them go to challenge the impostor. They arrive to see another warrior talking with Cardinal Sin. The warrior demands his freedom, stating that he had won the tournament. Cardinal Sin agrees that he had won the tournament, but reveals that it was all of the sake of strengthening the Demon Lord and himself. He burns that warrior until there is nothing left. The party goes up to challenge Cardinal Sin. With Jacqueline's help, the party finally defeat Cardinal Sin and liberate Alltrades Abbey. The party speak to Jacqueline and she thanks them for helping free Alltrades Abbey. She realizes that she must help bolster the defense of the Abbey so that another incident like this doesn't happen. She allows the party to change classes should they choose to do so. With that, the quest in Alltrades Abbey is completed. Powers Jacqueline's talents as a young girl allowed her to become the High Priest at her age. She has the ability to change the class of whomever asks her for a new class. She asks that person to hold the image of their desired class in their hearts and pray. She prays, Oh God, let this person walk the path of the class. She is a powerful mage, able to cast spells of great intensity. She is also able to transfer powers from one object to another. As a Temporary Party Member Jacqueline participates in the batter against Cardinal Sin, and will cast Crack, Crackle, and Midheal. She also regenerates 100 HP at the end of each turn, not that she needs it. Etymology Jacqueline's name is a feminine version of Abbot Jack of Alltrades Abbey from Dragon Quest IX. Trivia * Ruff appears to have a precocious crush on her, as he laments the fact that Jacqueline is not the person who performs vocational changes at Alltrades Abbey in the present. * In the 3DS version, the Sage's outfits appear to be based on Jacqueline's outfit, particularly Maribel's, who wears an outfit almost identical to hers. Category:Dragon Quest VII characters Category:Dragon Quest VII temporary party members